This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an object thereon and more particularly relates to a support apparatus for an object with means to secure an object to a support.
In the preparation of hard goods for shipment, such as major appliances, it is an accepted practice to mount these goods onto runners or skids, the runners or skids absorbing shock and preventing damage to the goods during shipment. After the goods have reached their destination the support runners are usually removed from the hard goods and discarded. Presently, the most common support runners utilized in the shipment of major appliances are those comprised of a pair of strips of wood with shock absorbing material, such as a resilient foam material, sandwiched therebetween, the runners being attached in parallel along opposing edges of the appliance. However, with the increasing cost of wood in the manufacture of these runners, it has been necessary to find a more economical means of support for these goods, as well as one with means thereon to secure appliances thereto during shipment. Furthermore, it has become necessary to find runners that will withstand shock and prevent damage in shipment from the manufacturing plant to the ultimate point of use.